1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a check valve providing an effective structure to reduce abnormal voice caused by the impulse for pressing the refrigerant, and the noise derived from the valve sleet that fail to slide down to block the high-pressure refrigerant from flowing back when the machine is shut down, as well as stabilize the direction of the refrigerant flowing into the high-pressure chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is structure diagram schematically illustrating a common turbine compressor, and the basic structure of the whole compressor (A) includes a rotating turbine (A2), a fixed turbine (A1), a shielding seat (B) and a driving module; therein, interior airtight space of compressor (A) is separated by the shielding seat (B) into a bottom low-pressure chamber (R1) and an upper high-pressure chamber (R2) with refrigerant inlet (A3) and outlet (A4) on the sides of the chambers respectively, and a fixed turbine (A1) and a rotating turbine (A2) beneath the shielding seat (B) on one side of the low-pressure chamber (R1). Then the rotating turbine (A2) is driven to revolve by the driving module (C) inside the fixed turbine instead of spinning, thereby the volume between the fixed turbine (A1) and the rotating turbine (A2) is altered, and the refrigerant in the low-pressure chamber (R1) is absorbed and compressed to change the volume of refrigerant, thus the high-pressure refrigerant flow into the refrigerant pipe via the outlet (A4) after flowing across the vent hole (B1) of shielding seat (B), and subsequently the refrigerant will exchange heat between the refrigerant pipe and the compressor.
Because the high-pressure end and low-pressure end are located on both sides of the shield seat (B), then the high-pressure gas will flow back to the low-pressure side with noise created when the compressor stops working, it is necessary to set a check valve (B2) at the vent hole (B1) of shielding seat (B) to prevent the high-pressure refrigerant from flowing back quickly to the low-pressure side; however, the common check valve (B2) is in a structure of a valve sheet, which results in high-pressure refrigerant flowing back and noise thus produced in case the sheet actually fails to slide down to block the access when the machine stops working; additionally, FIG. 2 is another check valve structure in the market, whereby the high-pressure refrigerant is prevented from flowing back to the low side by a spool (E) positioned between the shielding seat (B) and the cock cover (D) while the bottom surface of the spool (E) is directly against the end surface of the shielding seat (B). However, when the rotating turbine and the fixed turbine spin mutually, impulse will be produced as the refrigerant is pressed into the high-pressure chamber (R2), then the check valve (B2) bumps up and down with tremendous abnormal noise resulted.
The present invention of the check valve with silencing cover mainly includes a valve cock and a valve cock cover to form a structure of check valve, of which a trepan boring is set on the cover to accommodate the valve cock, and a pressure guide hole is set on the cover body to connect the high-pressure and valve cock trepan boring. A blast groove is set on the binding surface of the valve cock cover and shielding seat to release refrigerant. The high-pressure refrigerant will directly push the valve cock upward when the rotating turbine and fixed whirl spin mutually, and accordingly the high-pressure refrigerant flows into the high-pressure chamber via the blast groove. When the machine stops working, the valve cock will be directly pressed against the vent hole of the shielding seat under the effect of the high-pressure chamber, hereby the high-pressure refrigerant is blocked from flowing back into the low-pressure chamber.
The other object of the present invention is to form a curve lead angle at the fringe of the vent hole, guiding the release of refrigerant by combining the lead angle and the end surface of the valve cock, and then noise derived from the refrigerant impulse is hereby reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to stabilize the flow direction of the refrigerant flowing into the high-pressure chamber while discharging the refrigerant evenly via the blast groove.
The fourth object of the present invention, improved structure of the check valve of the compressor, is to form an airway on the valve cock cover, then large volume of refrigerant flows into the high-pressure chamber via the airway instead of the blast grove merely hereof, and high-pressure refrigerant is released effectively and quickly.